


Graffiti on the Train

by shadowhuntersthingsandmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Heartbroken Magnus Bane, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Sad Ending, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersthingsandmalec/pseuds/shadowhuntersthingsandmalec
Summary: When police officer Magnus met Alec Lightwood,a vandal who had been colouring streets illegally,he could never imagine that his life would change that much.





	1. A Beautiful Morning

"Good morning love!" said Alec with the sweetest voice Magnus had ever heard. It was hoarsed but the smile on it reached Magnus' ears and made him smile too.  
"Morning the most beautiful man." He felt how Alec smiled. He closed his eyes again and buried his face to Alec's neck. He wanted to sleep more and forget the work waiting for him.  
He just wanted to spend more time with this man and cuddle him till the end of the time.  
_Was it too much to ask?_  
"Shouldn't you wake up? Isn't there a work thats waiting for you?" said Alec when his fingers were touching his smooth bare caramel skin slowly. He loved touching him without any rush. He loved feeling that the best man in whole universe belonged to him.  
Alec could own a thing finally, just him, only him.  
Magnus Bane.  _Fucking gergeous Magnus Bane was to belong only to Alec Lightwood_.  
"Fuck it. I want to cuddle you." Alec smiled to these heart warming words and pulled Magnus closer,as it was possible.  
They were already one.  
"Okay, you can quit. I work, you know. I can take care of you. I can take care of my man." Magnus smiled and looked at his lover.  
Alec's morning hair and eyes, oh these hazel eyes that were going to be the death of Magnus were so lovely but with his dirty beard... he was more than cute, it was so fucking sexy.  
His neck tattoo was placed nicely but made him a little mysterious on his pale skin so it made a contrast which Magnus loved it when he first had seen it.  
"Oh, things are not that easy my beatiful criminal." said Magnus and kissed Alec slowly. They didn't care about their morning breaths, they didn't care that they hadn't washed their faces yet.  
"Okay, then. You should get up, officer."  
"Yeah, criminals are waiting for me." Magnus winked and it made Alec frown.  
"Don't even think about it, Bane. It only works once." said Alec kissing Magnus roughly. Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane could be called the weirdest couple ever.  
It all started three years ago.


	2. Very First Mission

_**FIVE YEARS AGO** _

 

 

"Officer Bane!" He heared his name shouted and it made Magnus jump a little.  
"Yes, sir!" said Magnus and saluted him immadiately. The man smiled a little.  
"Here." said the man who stood before him with his tall and strong body and gave him a gun.  
"Your first mission is waiting for you. Go ahead." he said and added "You don't need to salute, kid." and patted his shoulder.  
"Yes, sir." said Magnus again and his cheif left with a smile on his face. _'He will be a good cop.'_ he thought.  
    "Okay, ready Bane?"  
"Yeah, let's go and kick their criminal asses." Cat laughed hard and started the engine.  
"Easy, champion. It's just a graffiti artist who's coloring our lifeless streets not a big deal." When Cat saw how Magnus narrowed his eyes, she laughed again and turned right.  
"It's our first mission, can't you be more excited?"  
"No, noob. It's your first mission, I'm the grandma here." Magnus smiled to her and tried to hide his timidity. He didn't want to seem like a little boy on his first day at his new school, he didn't want to seem inexperienced but he was inexperienced and he was sure, someone like Caterina Loss could understand it in the first sight.  
"Breathe, Bane." said Cat and giggled a little.  
"What?"  
"You seem like you just saw an alien. You should get relaxed."  
"No, no. I'm fine."  
"Hey, it's okay to be nervous. I was so nervous too at my first time that I accidentally shout a cat." When Magnus' eyes widened with fea, Cat had to add that she had taken her to the vet and cured her of course. And she had adopted her.  
"She is fine now, it wasn't a big wound, the bullet just strached her a little but I was so scared that I just had cried untill my partner came." Magnus laughed and this little memory made him relax.  
"Oh,Cat-" He was about to tell something funny but an announcement came from radio. There was an gun fight. Cat looked at Magnus and smirked. "Okay, now you can be nervous."


	3. The Problematic Partner

_**THREE YEARS AGO** _

 

 

 

"Okay Loss, let's go get that bastard." Magnus shouted and gave Cat her jacket while they were running to her car.  
"You drive." said Cat and sat down on the passenger seat.  
"Why is that?" Magnus asked. He had already started the engine.  
"I feel like shit these days. So sick and so tired."  
"You should see a doctor maybe, have you?" he said and narrowed his eyes while looking at her really worried. They had been partners for two years and she was like a sister for Magnus, maybe more than that.  
She had been always there for him, when he broke up with his exes and got high, when he lost his unborn child from his girlfriend and when she dumbed him for it, when his house burned down, when he got shot... Everytime Caterina Loss was there and knowing it made Magnus relax.  
And now, he was getting worried.  
"No, not yet. I have no time for this, you know." Magnus raised an eyebrow and drove straight.  
"What are you doing you freak? You should've turned right! You missed!"  
"I know. But we're not going there."  
"Where are we going? I mean, are you out of your damn mind? I will lose the guy."  
"You're talking to much Cat, I really love you but you should talk less." said Magnus and stopped the car. "Here, your station. Get off."  
"What?" Cat looked around. "I'm not going there, forget it." she said and crossed her arms on her chest with a very grumpy face.  
"Stop being a child and get out of my car. Get into that hospital." Magnus pointed to the big, white hospital "And do what you should do. I will get the bad guy."  
"We're partners, I won't leave you alone."  
"Cat, you and your ass are not wanted here, I can take care of myself, I'm a grown man for fuck's sake!"  
"But there is a bad guy there!"  
"Just a graffiti artist, not a big deal, remember? He is not going to shoot me, okay? Now, get out. I'm late." Cat just sighed and put a small kiss on his cheek. She opened the car's door and then she stopped and looked at him again. "If you come here with a bullet in your body, I will kill you." Magnus smiled and promised her.  
"Okay okay,Be safe." said Cat for the last time and got off the car.  
Magnus started engine and drove to the artist


	4. Can I Touch Your Face?

He went to the station and tried to find the artist. The metro station was almost empty, just a few people in their own world.  
A couple eating each others face, a man with his book, an almost sleeping mom with his newborn child and girl who was talking with her girlfriend on the phone, they were fighting obviously.  
He started to walk to find him.  
Then Magnus saw the graffiti artist.  
Little far away from people.  
He was there, with the paint on his hand.  
Magnus got closer with silent steps to the man in black hodie from behind. He was tall, taller than Magnus but just a little bit. He was in all black and painting the grey wall. He couldn't fell Magnus' presence because he was so busy with writing a sentence which Magnus couldn't read.  
"Hands up, man!" said Magnus while pointing his gun to the man. Alec froze in that moment and tried to understand what was going on.  
"I said, hands up!" But Alec started to run instead of turning. His legs were moving so fast but there was no where to run. He knew what was going to happen if he got arrested. On the other hand, the police officer also knew what was going to happen if he couldn't arrest him.  
Cat-mouse game had started.    
    When Alec Lightwood stopped just for minute, to catch his breathe, Magnus Bane hit him hard and pinned Alec to the cold and wet wall, roughly.  
"I said, hands up." Their breaths were mixing each others and they were so close that they could feel each others heart beats.  
"And I didn't listen." Magnus' lowered arm pressed more to Alec's throat but Alec didn't care. Magnus could see his bright teeth behind his smirk and he wanted to erase it.  
"Now you will." They could smell each other's scent.  
"No I won't, officer." With a sudden move, Alec escaped and Magnus found himself on the ground. It took few second for him to undrestand what happened. First, he picked himself up and grabbed his weapon more tightly. He stood up and ran after him.  
The artist was running to the exit of the station now. His steps were fast and long, it made it difficult to catch him but Magnus was a police officer.  
He knew how to catch him.  
    When the artist, who was just a vandal to Magnus, got in a dead-end street, a smirk appeared on Magnus' face.  
"It's the end of your little runner, stop it." But the tall man just looked at Magnus from his shoulder and decided to climb the wall, the straight wall.  
He failed.  
"Uh, stupid" said Magnus and ran to him. He caught him from behind and pinned him to the wall. His gun had been placed on his belt already and now, he was taking the handcuffs.  
   He felt how the tall man's breath were hitting his face.  
"Hands." said Magnus without looking at him. After that, he just raised his gaze and met the vandal's hazel eyes.  
   In that exact moment, Magnus knew he had screwed up. Those hazel eyes were so... beautiful. Even for Magnus...  
The worst part, his whole face was like a work of sculptor. So hard, so cold yet so perfect and smooth.  
"You're so beautiful." said Alec and it made Magnus frown. For a moment, he forget to think.  
"What?"  
"You're so fucking beautiful. Can I touch your face?"   
"I-I'm a police officer." Alec seemed like he didn't hear him, he was just looking at Magnus and his face as he was under a spell. His eyes was locked on to Magnus', just looking at him like he was the most enthralling thing that he had ever seen his life whole life.  
"And it doesn't make you less beautiful." Magnus gulped hard and tried to ignore him.  
"And you're under arrest." he said while he was trying to escape his gaze.  
"And that doesn't make me less willing to touch you." Magnus closed his eyes for a second and breathed hard. He didn't know what his aim was or what he was trying to do, he just had to pick himself up and take him to the station.  
In that exact moment, he felt a soft touch.  
On his lips.


	5. Not to Your Place,I Guess

Magnus couldn't move.  
But the press was still going on and now, he was feeling cold fingertips on his belt.  
He had to pull back.  
He.Had.To.Pull.Back.  
He didn't.  
Magnus Bane didn't pull back, he kissed the man back. As it was a just a kiss but...  
They both knew, it wasn't just a kiss.  
"What-what are you-" said Magnus when he finally broke the kiss. They were breathing heavily. Magnus' eyes were confused and clouded with... what was it, passion?  
Alec just smirked and pulled Magnus back to him, closer, as much as possible. He didn't care the cop's words or his narrowed eyes, he just wanted to kiss him again "Come here." he said before he locked up his lips to the cop's.  
His fingers followed his tie till his cuffed hands reached to his neck. He wrapped his hands around his neck lightly and tugged Magnus' bottom lip with his teeth.  
Magnus could feel how his brain went black.  
He just had lost his ability to think.  
The way of kissing him, made Magnus almost moan but he held himself back in the last moment.  
But he couldn't stop himself from touching the vandal's hair roughly. His fingers ran through his hair and tugged it a little.  
"Fuck!" Alec said.With that, Magnus felt how the man buried his short nails to his neck.  
His handcuffed hands.  
And he pulled back.  
"Stop it!" Magnus shouted and slammed Alec to the wall. Alec closed his eyes with pain on his back. "Whatever you doing, stop it!"  
"Why, don't you like it, officer?" said Alec and winked. "Of course, no!" Alec just smirked and licked his lips. He layed his head to the wall behind him and kept looking at Magnus. His face was arrogant.  
"Now you're lying." Alec couldn't help the smirk on his face.  
"Shut the fuck up! You're coming with me." said Magnus and held his upper arm with anger as he was trying to take his revenge from him, revenge of the kiss.  
Revenge of the passion he made Magnus feel.  
"Not to your place, I guess."   
Sassy and reckless.  
Hot and sexy.   
As fuck.  
"You will love it." said Magnus with his all innocent thoughts.  
Alec smirked again. "Yeah, I'm sure." But Alec's thoughts weren't that innocent.


	6. For the Last Time

Four.  
Seven.  
Eleven.  
And after a point,Magnus lost the number.  
Number of their hot make out sessions.  
Everytime they saw each other.  
Police was keeping Alec in the station, behind the banisters,under lock.  
But every fucking time,Magnus had found a way to see him and they had ended up mouth to mouth.  
They knew the risks,they knew what would have happen,they knew it was dangerous but the thing they didn't know was why they kept doing it.  
Why had Magnus been coming to see him for two weeks and why had Alec been finding ways to tease him for two weeks?  
And why they had no control over their own bodies for two fucking weeks?  
"For the last time."said Alec as he kissed Magnus again.  
"Yeah,for the last time." Magnus' hand reached under Alec's shirt and caressed his abs.Their lips had already found their sync,it was their hips' turn.  
"I've got a trial tomorrow morning." Alec said and slammed Magnus to the cold wall.  
Officer felt the passion in his veins.  
"I know."   
"You will be the witness."   
"I know."   
"The only one."  
"I know."said Magnus again and this time,he pinned Alec to the wall.He started sucking his neck tattoo.  
"I will go to the prison."said Alec and grabbed Magnus' ass roughly. Magnus' answer was a light moan.  
"You will lose me.My kisses,my touches,my lips...Are you ready for this, officer?Are you ready to lose me?" Of course Magnus knew what he meant but he was so busy with biting his neck that he couldn't answer.  
He didn't want to answer.  
He knew the answer.  
So he just kneeled before him and pushed Alec's shirt up a little to lick his V-line.When his toungue touched there, Alec could feel how his desires were taking over.  
The control of all things.  
It was the first time for them.They had never been that far,they were just kissing and touching,so kneeling and all other things they were planning to do was a whole other level.  
And another level which they both liked.  
"So you want to play,officer?"   
"Don't you want to?"Alec's answer was a long moan when he felt his lips on his V-line.  
"Oh,fuck."Magnus smirked and pulled down Alec's black tight jean without breaking the eye contact.  
And it was the hottest thing that Alec had ever seen.  
It was too late.


	7. Play Like A Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:This chapter contains sexual content.

"Fuck,fuck,fuck!" cursed Alec when he felt wet lips on his boxer, on his member.  
Magnus liked his reaction and kept putting wet and sloppy kisses.  
"What the fuuuck!" said Alec and layed his head to the wall. His eyes were closed from passion and all he could think about was Magnus and his heavenly lips. He ran his fingers through in Magnus' hair and tugged it. Magnus was biting his member lighty through his boxer and giving Alec pleasure.  
Alec was already hard.  
"Magnus..." Alec moaned and moved his hips to his mouth to get more of lips, touches and bites.  
Finally Magnus decided to get rid off these unneccessary fabrics and his fingers reached to his boxer's waistband  
And took it off in a move.  
"Uhm, are you su-" Alec was about to ask if he was sure about it when Magnus took his member in his mouth. Fully, at one time.  
Alec could feel how his words were stuck at his throat.   
At his dry throat.  
"Oh, you're so fucking sure!" Alec said. Magnus didn't wait for him to get used to it and started to suck it, slowly, seductive and with more tongue.  
Alec was in heaven with every hit of his member to Magnus' throat.  
"Shit, shit, shit! Suck it!" moaned Alec, his voice was already hoarsed and he wasn't thinking straight. His fingers tugging Magnus' hair and his other hand was pressing his head more, as it was possible.  
If Magnus kept doing it, Alec's heavenly minutes were going to end very very very soon.  
He didn't want it to end.  
With a sudden move, no matter how much it was hard, Alec pulled back himself from his mouth and pulled him up, slammed him to the wall and kissed him roughly.  
So hard that Alec tasted blood and himself.  
His hands didn't stop and worked on first Magnus's tie and then on his shirt, that damn dark blue uniform which fitted Magnus' perfect body, perfectly. Magnus moaned when he felt Alec's hot and swollen lips on his jawline, his weak spot.  
Alec had already learnt how to play Magnus like a violin. He knew which buttons he should press. He knew how to make him moan, how to turn him on even more, how to make him weaker.  
"Alexander..." It was for the first time too, to Magnus Alec had been the vandal, the reckless jackass or Alec It was new and it turned Alec on and made him more violent.  
They both knew that there will be uncoverable big hickeys on all over Magnus' neck lefted by Alec but they were too high to give attention to this little detail.Espacially Alec.Because hearing his full my from Magnus' swollen lips like a pray became his new kink suddenly and it turned him on even more.  
The line was just crossed.  
"Yeah,say my name." said Alec between his kisses. "You won't be able to say it later so say it while you still can.Taste it Magnus,taste my name on your tongue while you still can."   
Alec's fingers found Magnus' belt and undid it while he was kissing his bare chest.  
His caramel,smooth and fucking gorgeous chest.  
First his lips kissed his nipples and then his tongue showed some special attention to them by twisting.  
It left Magnus breathless.  
"Fuck,Alexander!" Magnus found Alec's soft hair with closed eyes and tugged it slowly. "Ah,Alexander..." He couldn't say more.  
He didn't need either,Alec knew what he should do.  
He made a trail with kisses while he kneeling before him.  
 "Shit, Alexander! Fuck!" said Magnus when he felt his tongue on his entrance. First his member and now, his entrance.  
"I will, no worries." Alec smirked and aparted Magnus' butt cheeks even more.  
Magnus' face was pressed to the cold stone wall and his hands were searching something to hold on to, Because the feelings that Alec made him feel, all this passion and lust... was too much for him.  
On the other hand, Alec was pretty glad, while his one hand stroking Magnus' member, his tongue was almost inside of him.  
Heavenly.  
"Shit, do it! I'm getting closer!" Magnus cried and frowned.  
"Condoms?" It was the silliest question in this case.  
"Just get in, stupid." Alec stood up and placed himself behind Magnus but he still wasn't sure. He had never had sex without a condom.  
"Just, fuck me Alexander!" said Magnus almost begging after kissing hm really hard over his shoulder and Alec was there again,so turned on and completely forget the condoms.  
He was inside of him with one deep thrust which it caused a symphony of moans.  
Feeling Magnus' walls without any border was hot which it was weird because Alec had thought maybe it would be...weird and not good,he had thought he needed condoms but right now,all he was thinking about...Magnus.  
Magnus.  
Being inside of Magnus.  
Being inside of Magnus without condoms.  
Being connected to Magnus with bare skin.  
"Alexander,move." As soon as he heard his command,he obeyed and started to move fastly.He wanted to caughed him off guard.  
"You will be death of me." Magnus' words were cutting by his moans but it felt so fucking awesome.  
"Uh,ask me." said Alec and with his free hand,the other one was holding Magnus' bare chest to support him,started to stroke his member again.  
"Faster!" Magnus' voice hardly audible but Alec knew what he want,Magnus didn't need to tell,Alec could feel.  
"Like that,officer?" said Alec and started to move faster.Every thrust was a whole another world,another pleasure.  
Alec put his two fingers inside of Magnus' mouth and ordered, "Suck."   
But Magnus didn't need any order,he had already started to suck as his life was depent on in.Alec's whole world was crushing down,his mind already black and all he could see was Magnus,all he could hear was Magnus' moans and all he could taste was Magnus.  
And when Alec started to sucking,biting and doing more to Magnus' neck,Magnus knew it was too late.  
For everything.  
And it was all just a begining.  
Of everything.  
"Fuck Alexander,I'm close!" said Magnus and with that Alec pulled back,he was almost pulled out but he stopped and thrusted one more time.  
To the deepest part of Magnus.  
He waited inside of him for few seconds and did it again and again till they both came with closed eyes and half-open mouths.  
Alec felt his knees were giving up but he wasn't ready to pull out yet.He needed Magnus' warmth around his member more.  
He made Magnus layed to his chest with his bare back and hugged him tightly.He was putting wet and lazy kisses to his neck and he was still inside of him but Magnus didn't protested.  
Instead of protesting,he kissed Alec.His hand went to Alec's hair and toured shamelessly to pull him closer.  
"I won't be able to sit for days." said Magnus between his kisses.  
"Good for me." Alec smirked.  
"Don't forget that,Alexander.My revenge will be very painfull."


	8. Another Peaceful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Between ***'s are flashbacks.

_**PRESENT DAY** _

"Breakfast?" asked Alec while Magnus was dressing for work.  
"Just coffee."  
"No,you will eat.Pancake or egg and bacon?"  
"Alexander,I don't have time.You now,darling." Even after three years,hearing his full name from Magnus' lips had the same effect on Alec.  
"Then egg and bacon." said Alec and started to preparing breakfast.  
***  
   Three years ago,the day of trial had changed his life till forever.  
First,Magnus had visited Alec that night,after their first time and had spent the night with him.They had talk,shared kisses and got know each other.  
The morning of that night Magnus had witnessed for him and told that he saw it wrong,Alec was just reading a sentence not writing it.  
And then when it came to the fingertips as evidence... They were gone thanks to Cat and his husband who was working at lab of station,which Alec had learnt it after.  
The case was closed after it,the judge hadn't paid much attention that anyway,it was just a simple thing for him and he had more important things to do.  
Alec had been watching Magnus and triying to understand what was happening.And when he had understood,a little light of hope had lighted him up.  
"Why did you do it?" had asked Alec after trial with confused eyes and a smirk.  
"Do you remember what I said?" Magnus' voice low and he hadn't let go Alec's hand yet while he had touched when he was giving back his phone and other things. "I said,it will be painfull." had said Magnus and pulled his hand back.The smirk on his face was clearly there. "Wait for me." Magnus had said and left him alone in the big room.  
***  
   "Okay,okay.But I will get my coffee anyway,right?" asked Magnus  
"Yeah,it's almost ready,stop being so handsome and come here,officer." yelled Alec back while he was checking the bacons.  
"Can't help it." said Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and put some small kisses on his neck.  
"We both know where it's going,you will be really late if you go like that."  
"I really wish that." Magnus said and after the last kiss,he went to the table.  
***  
    That night,Alec had waited for Magnus and gone to the station at the end of the day.Magnus had taken him to the cinema first and then a really good restourant.Like a casual date,as they were a real couple.  
Later,he had offered a drink at his place and Alec had accepted it pleasure.He knew what was going to happen and it had made him excited.  
But even Alec couldn't imagine that night was the first night of his new life,better life.  
***  
   "Have any plans for today?" asked Magnus and took a sip from his coffee.  
"Remember Ms.Accleston?I have to done her website today,you?"  
"Going after criminals,usual."  
"Oh my poor baby,must be boring." said Alec with a fake sadness on his face and stood up with Magnus.  
"Don't worry about me baby,I will find an another handsome or beautiful criminal." said Magnus and winked while he was wearing his coat.Alec crossed his long arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.  
"Don't you even try,officer.I kill them." Magnus laughed and opened the door.  
"I can't cover it up babe,please don't." said Magnus and kissed him very slowly. "No matter what,this heart belongs to you,no worries." said Magnus while poiting his heart with his index finger.  
"I know,shit I'm so fucking handsome." said Alec and  kissed him again. "Go,officer or you will be not able to leave." Magnus stole last one kiss and left Alec alone.


	9. The Big Big Question

Alec made himself a glass of green tea and opened his computer.Ms.Accleston had had a jewelry store for years,maybe more than 35 and this old but yet beautiful and noble English lady had decided to have a website.   
So when she met Alec,a unknown graphic artist,by accidentally she had decided to give the job to him.  
It was not his first job,he had been working for a company for two years but this one was special because she had choosed him,not his company and Alec was going to work alone for the first time.  
   "What's up babe?" said Alec when he answered the phone.  
"Uh,tired.How about you?"   
"I'm about to lose my eyes.I've been working for hours and I'm not done yet."   
"So we really need a date.I'll set it up soon,don't worry.I just called to hear your voice and tell that I really missed you." Alec felt little melted but he found his voice to talk.  
"I missed you too.Are you coming early?" Magnus could hear  hope in his voice.  
"Well...About that...I've a patrol tonight,sorry."  
"So you called me to tell that I'll sleep alone tonight?"  
"And to tell I love you." Alec smiled but his mood had already gone low.  
"Apology accepted,officer.You'll have to make it up later but I'll be okay.When will you come?"  
"My patrol ends at 7"   
"Okay.Just be safe."  
"I'll.Love you babe,be careful."  
"Love you too." said Alec and ended the call.  
The coming phone after working for hours made Alec better but hearing that Magnus was not going to be home did hurt.  
He took a sip from his tea,he loved tea,and started to set up the special collection of website.  
Then he saw it.  
The most beautiful and noble and delicate and gorgeous and the brightest and fantastic and...  
It was Magnus' ring.  
Well,it was going be Magnus' ring.  
Wedding ring.  
Alec decided when he had seen the ring,it was so Magnus and it should have being his.  
Alec had been thinking about marriage and propose for a month and being more sure every day.He was just looking for the ring and now,it was in front of him,smiling to him through the screen.  
Alec couldn't help and called Ms.Accleston.  
"Yeah,that black-green ring.When can I have it?" said Alec after they had passed the 'how are you' speech.  
"Is it an emergency,Alec?"   
"Would it change anything?"   
"Be here at 6,handsome."   
"Yeah,yeah.Thank you so much Ms.Accleston,I owe you lot."  
"No you don't Alec,don't be stupid.Bye."  
"Bye." said Alec and he heard Ms.Accleston called his name again.  
"Yeah?"  
"He will love it." said Ms.Accleston and ended the call with a giggle.  
She must had heard Alec's excitement and hesitant voice.  
She wasn't stupid after all.  
Alec's torturing hours started.  
He was so nervous.  
"Hello Ms.Accleston." he said when he entered the big and glamorous jewellery store.  
"Oh,my favorite handsome,welcome." The 65 year old lady's greeting as warm as always.Her big smile was showing her teeths and it made Alec little relax.  
Everything was going to be fine.  
"How are you Ms.Accleston?"   
"Oh,great...great!How about you?Nervous and excited I guess,hm?" she said giggled.Alec smiled.  
"Uh,yes,I guess..."   
"Want to see the ring?"   
To Alec's chance,Ms.Accleston wasn't chattering or annoying old lady.She had been always lovely and understanding to Alec.She was lovely and cute at some point.  
"Can I?" Ms.Accleston laughed and looked at Alec with adoration.  
"Oh,you little boy,of course you can see,wait here." she said and went the back of store while she was mumbling something about how cute Alec was and how adorable today's loves.  
Alec could feel how his heartbeats went faster and how his palms were sweating.Tons of questions were spinning around his head.  
Was Magnus going to like the ring?  
How Magnus was going to react?  
What was Magnus going to say?  
The most important question was it and it was killing him inside.  
"Here it is." said Ms.Accleston and opened the little box. "I have to say,Alec,it's a very very good choise.This ring is handmade and from our speacial collection.It's black emerald.You can see the green inside of it.It's such a beautiful ring,you're lucky." she said and winked.  
"Really?" Alec couldn't help his silly smile,it covered his all face.  
"Yeah." she said and when she saw dilemma on his face,she smiled and "Don't worry,Alec.We can still look at other rings.You know him right?He loves you and I have no doubt he will love it.Be relax." said.  
"You say so?"   
"Yes,handsome,he loves you so he will be more than happy,I'm so sure." Alec smiled to her felt his fast heartbearts.  
   Alec took off the little box from his pocket and opened it.He just wanted to see it again.  
"Please like it,please." said Alec and while his thumb caressing the black-green emerald ring.  
Thr ring had little silver roses around it and in the middle,black-green emerald.It was so Magnus,he always loved roses and his favorite colour was green.Black was Alec's favorite colour so he thought the ring looked like them,mixed and surrounded by love,roses.  
The only thing was how he was going to propose.  
  "Just be yourself,he loves you because you are you,Alec." had said Ms.Accleston to wipe away Alec's worried face.  
"Okay,be yourself." said Alec to himself and breathed out loudly.Some people looked at him with confused eyes.  
Alec thought what did they see when they looked at him.  
Probably a man who caressing a ring smiling while waiting for a metro in a metro station.  
Metro station.  
Alec knew what he should do.


	10. Just Like Alec

"Uh,come on Alec." mumbled Magnus and walked to the metro station.  
It was 7 in the morning and his patrol had just ended so now he was calling Alec to ask if something was run out in the home and should he go to market or not.  
But he wasn't answering.  
A fear surrounded his chest.  
"Don't be stupid Magnus,he is just sleeping.Don't be stupid." said to himself and hang up the phone.  
He entered the his usual station and started to wait.  
"Yeah,yeah.I heard that,it's so sad." said the man who stood next Magnus.  
"I don't like these vandals,they're just ruining our city,I can't say that I'm sorry for him." said the other man and Magnus started to listen to them when he heard the vandal words.  
It reminded him Alec.  
He had used to call him like that when they first met.  
"Come on,Bob.The man died.You're talking about a life,you can't talk like that.Also he was so young and in love.Love makes you stupid things.Think what you have done for your wife." Bob smiled a little and nodded.  
"Maybe you're right.Really sorry for his lover.Nobody deserves that end." And when Magnus heard a couple of school girl talking about the same man,the vandal but in love,his heart started to beat faster.  
"It happened this morning,like at 5 ,I don't know El,I wouldn't want to be his girlfriend,it's such a...bad end." The blonde girl sighed and nodded the black girl.  
"Just think you die like him,a whole metro train is passing over on you.Oh my god,what a poor man!" Magnus called Alec again.  
Nobody answered again.  
He could feel tears.  
The train came.  
With a graffiti on it.  
Stopped in front of Magnus.  
With a graffiti.  
"Marry Me?" His heart stopped beating.  
He knew that hand writing.  
He had seen it millions of time.  
At home.  
At their home.  
On Alec's desk.On notes left by Alec on their fridge.On their shopping list.On their holiday cards made by Alec to send their familes.  
The phone fell down.  
Just like Alec who had fell down to the railway this morning at 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey,we made it!  
> We successed to end it with you guys,thanks for reading.  
> I know,it wasn't the end that you've been waiting for but the blame is on the Stererophonics,they made a song called Graffiti on the Train so they inspired me to write it and end it like this.  
> Sorry about my grammar mistakes but English is not my native language,so please don't be hard.  
> Please tell me what you think about this chapter or about the whole story,the words you say are really important for me.   
> I love you all,see you next time xox.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,it's @shadowhuntersthingsandmalec on IG!  
> I posted it before on IG but I wanted to share it here now.  
> I'm sorry about my grammar mistakes,English isn't my native language.  
> I may add few more chapters,not sure yet but I hope you liked it.  
> And I inspired from a song,Graffiti on the Train by Stererophonics.  
> Love you all,xox.


End file.
